A coil component described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-225718 is known as a disclosure of the electronic component in the related art. In the electronic component, an internal circuit element is covered with a resin containing a metal magnetic powder. The electronic component is subjected to a chemical conversion treatment with a phosphate for the purpose of, for example, rust prevention of the metal magnetic powder. An insulating coating film is formed on the surface of the insulator by the chemical conversion treatment. A terminal electrode is disposed on the insulating coating film.
The coil component described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-225718 has a problem that the terminal electrode easily peels from the insulator.